First and Forever Love
by Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
Summary: My version of a Spashley wedding, ok so I'm letting Spencer and Ashley borrow my dream wedding. I hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1 Everything

**This is a little story about Spashley love, I will admit the scenario depicted may have been ripped from my own dreams but I'll let Spencer and Ashley borrow it for now.**

**Please Review!**

**First and Forever Love**

**Chapter 1 - Everything**

It has been a long and bumpy road to get to this point, there were a few minor crashes and detours along the way but we got here. I smile as I lay in bed and think about the wonderful woman who I get to marry in approximately…six hours, thirty-three minutes and forty, no make that forty-one seconds. Ok so I'm more than a little excited. And if there is any day to be excited I guess it should be my wedding day. Today I get to marry my best friend and love of my life, Ashley Davies.

Last night was torture, trying to sleep without her in my arms, knowing she was in the same hotel only a few doors away but that I wasn't allowed to hold her. Let's just say I did not sleep much. I heard a knock on the door and jumped up to answer it. On the other side I found my Mom, Dad, my brother Glen and his long-time girlfriend Chelsea. My Mom looked about a second away from crying. "Mom are you alright?" I asked tentatively, hoping against hope she wouldn't start crying.

No such luck, she just smiled and then burst into tears, pulling me into a crushing embrace. In between her sobs I managed to decipher a few words, "Grown up…my baby…married…happy …not a little girl any more."

"Paula give the girl some air before you suffocate her!" My Dad said gently prying my mother off me. I met Dad's eyes and laughed before being pulled into another crushing hug, this time from my big brother Glen. "I can't believe you're getting married before me baby sis. It's just not right," he murmured in my ear.

I just chuckled and whispered back, "Well then maybe you should propose to that woman of yours Glen." He laughed and squeezed me tighter before releasing me so I could hug Chelsea and my Dad.

"So Spence breakfast?"

"Dad I think I'm too excited to eat!" I said, practically jumping up and down.

Mom laughed and placed a hand on my arm, "Spence you have to eat now sit down and do what your mother tells you!" I grinned at her and did as I was told.

After a delicious breakfast with the family, Dad and Glen headed off to check on the preparations and left me with Mom, Chelsea, a hair stylist and a make-up artist.

I sunk into a deep bubble bath, having decided part of my excitement was nerves and that I seriously needed to relax, while my Mom and Chelsea (who was my bride's maid) got their hair done. Once my skin started to resemble prunes I stepped out of the bath and into my robe. I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Kyla, my future sister-in-law, barrel into the room with a huge bouquet of red roses, which are my favourites.

"Hey soon to be sister-in-law! I come baring gifts and a message from your soon to be wife," Kyla said placing the roses into my arms. I handed the roses to my Mom so I could pull Kyla into a big hug.

"Ok enough pleasantries, what's my message?" I ask after a few minutes of excited wedding talk. Kyla laughed and then blushed a bit, "Um well she told me to tell you that she misses you and can't wait to see you. She also wanted me to tell you that she dreamed about you last night…um…ah she also wanted me to tell you," Kyla leaned in and whispered into my ear, "that she is getting turned on just thinking about seeing you walk down the aisle towards her and looks forward to getting you out of your dress later." Kyla looked mortified and blushed harder. I just laughed.

"Um there is something else she wanted me to do, but I refused so instead I'm just going to give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek." Kyla quickly did so and pulled back to blush again, probably thinking about what Ashley had originally asked her to do to me.

"Thanks Ky, can you tell her that I love her and can't wait to see her. Don't worry I won't make you relay any sexual kinda messages, but I would appreciate it if you could give her a hug for me." Kyla nodded and smiled gratefully before heading off to help Ashley get ready.

The next few hours were a flurry of activity as people fussed around me getting me ready to get married. I was amazed, everything was going like clockwork. With forty minutes to go I stepped into my dress with the help of my mother and Chels. As soon as I turned around to face them my Mom started to tear up, again.

"Mom don't cry you'll wreck your makeup and make me cry too," I smiled at her and held her hand. She sniffed and blinked back her tears, "I'm just so happy for you Spence and so proud of you."

"Thank you, so much." She squeezed my hand and led me over to the full length mirror in my hotel room. I couldn't help but beam when I saw myself in my wedding dress. I had made Ashley promise that this wedding would be simple and in no way over the top. My dress reflected that. It was a simple, yet elegant, strapless ivory silk dress that fell to just below my knees. The dress swirled around me every time I moved and I couldn't wait to dance in it. The bodice was fitted and cut a bit lower at the back. The dress flared out at the waist to flow into the swirling skirt. The ivory silk made me look very tanned, which I kind of liked and to compliment the dress I had my hair simply styled. It was straight, the way my fiancé like it best, and clipped half back behind my head. I had white roses in my hair where it was clipped back and I had flat out refused to wear a vale. That would be just a little too Barbie dream wedding for me.

I felt like a princess and I desperately hoped she would like it. I sat down to let the hair stylist and makeup artist do the final touch up while Mom made sure I had everything.

"Something old?"

"Yeah the necklace you and Dad brought me for my sixteenth birthday." It was a tear drop shaped pearl pendant on a white gold chain.

"Something new?"

I looked at her incredulously, "Ah the dress Mom."

She nodded, "Right, right, ok something borrowed?"

"Yep the earrings you wore at your wedding," Mom smiled as she looked at the earrings I was wearing. They were dainty tear drop shaped pearls, remarkably similar to the necklace they'd brought me.

"Ok and finally something blue?"

"Sure I have my eyes," I joked, which really wasn't the best idea when my Mom was holding onto her sanity by a thread.

"What! Are you kidding me! Spence you don't mess with tradition!" She shrieked.

I held up my hand to get her to stop, "Mom relax, I was joking. I actually have two blue things, the sapphire and white gold bracelet Ashley got me for our last anniversary and my something else that's blue, well that I'm not telling you about." She looked at me suspiciously but let it slid. My other something blue…well let's just say it was concealed under my dress and had a bit of lace on it.

I slipped my white high heeled sandals on and took one last look in the mirror, "alright I think I'm ready to get married!" Mom laughed and took my hand, while Chelsea picked up the bags and made sure we had all the necessities. I turned my head at a knock on the door and beamed when my Dad and Glen walked in. Dad stopped and tears filled his eyes, "My God Spence you are so beautiful. I guess my little girl really is grown up."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, a tad too emotional to respond. Pretty soon Mom had us all out of the room and herded us down to the waiting cars. On Ashley's insistence we had two silver Rolls Royces to drive us to the ceremony which was taking place at the beach, another of my requests. I did however compromise and agree to have the reception at the hotel we were staying at. Ashley was all for a huge, lavish affair but I just wanted simple and intimate. I think we ended up with a good combo of both.

On arrival at the beach I was swept into an enclosed marquee to wait until it was time to make my entrance. I scanned the beach for my girl but couldn't find her. I will admit I was having serious Ashley withdrawals and all I wanted was to sink into her arms. "Is she here yet?" I asked my Dad looking nervously up at him.

"I'll go check Sweetie." He disappeared out of the marquee and I began to pace, nerves and excitement all combining to make me feel restless and like a caged animal. I just wanted to get up that aisle and marry my girl.

"Spencer I swear if you don't stop pacing I'm going to tie you to a chair!" My lovely brother said. I glared at him but stopped my pacing to peek out of the marquee to check out the scene of the happiest day of my life.

The beach was set up exactly as I had dreamed it would be. There was a temporary deck set up as the aisle that led to a larger deck where the alter was. The alter consisted of an arch constructed out of weathered drift wood decorated with white roses and lilies. There were rows upon rows of white chairs set up in the sand all facing the alter which had the ocean as its backdrop. There was a small stage set up for the band, which I could see practicing off to the side. The deck leading up to the alter was covered in white rose petals with the deck the alter was on being sprinkled liberally as well.

"It looks perfect doesn't it?" Chelsea asked as she came to stand behind me.

"Yeah it is exactly how I pictures it would be." I stepped back into the marquee and let my mother and Chels fuss over me, making sure everything was perfect. Glen disappeared to start helping Aiden seat the guests just as my Dad walked back in. I was on him in a second. "So did you see her? Is she ok? Did she ask about me? Is she nervous? Did she send a message for me?"

"Whoa Spence, Honey slow down. Ok so yes I saw her and she is great, nervous and excited like you but more than eager to get started. She asked a million questions about you and she wanted me to tell you she loves you and will see you soon. She looks beautiful honey and she can't wait to become your wife." I threw myself into his arms while my Mom cried out for me to be careful of my dress. I pulled out of Dad's arms and rolled my eyes at Mom, before stealthily checking to make sure my dress was still alright (it was so no drama there).

Ok so the last minute check (the _final_ last minute check) and we were ready. My Mom kissed me good luck and left to take her seat. I turned to Chelsea and grinned excitedly at her. She looked great. She was wearing a gorgeous cherry red, halter-neck dress that fell to her knees, which was identical to the one Kyla was wearing. "So you ready Spence?"

"I have never been so ready for anything in my entire life," I ducked my head and pictured the woman I was about to marry, I think it has to be a health hazard to feel this happy, it certainly can't be normal. I heard the music start up, which meant that Ashley was making her entrance and walking up the aisle. I started forward, eager to catch a glimpse of the woman I had been deprived of for the last twenty-four hours. I was suddenly yanked back as Glen barrelled into the marquee, "Not so fast little sis, not your turn yet." Glen smiled down at me and I had to fight the urge to slug him one. All I wanted was to get to Ashley.

Dad, seeming to know what I was thinking, took my hand and passed me my bouquet of red roses and white lilies. "It's time Spence," he beamed down at me. I felt butterflies start flinging themselves around my stomach in earnest. "Just breathe Sweetheart, as soon as you see her you will forget all the nerves and just see how much you love her." I smiled at him, for an old guy he can be really smart sometimes. I tucked my hand around my Dad's arm and smiled at Glen and Chelsea as the left the marquee to precede me and Dad down the aisle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the music flow over me. We had decided on Everything by Lifehouse while we walked down the aisle. It was one of my favourite songs and I had it playing when I proposed to her. Also it was a long song so there was plenty of music for both of us to be walked down the aisle.

"Ok Spence, we're up," Dad squeezed my hand and kissed me gently on the cheek. I smiled up at him and we walked out of the marquee.

**Hope you like it so far! **

**I'd love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Marry Me

**Here is the second and final chapter in this little tale.**

**Disclaimer: Character are not mine, Thank you to Tom Lynch for bringing them to life**

**Chapter Two – Marry Me**

As soon as my feet hit the deck that would lead me to the alter my eyes sought my girl and I thought I was going to faint from the vision before me. She stole me breath, my sanity and my heart. I had never seen her looking so beautiful. Ashley was wearing a white waist-coat that exposed just the right amount of skin to be sexy without giving my mother a heart attack. The waist-coat was paired with a short white skirt, leaving her long, perfect tanned legs bare until they hit the white stilettos on her feet. Her hair was left out in loose brunette curls, exactly how I like it best. The red streaks in the hair that framed her face was also joined by some blonde that she must have had done the night before.

As our eyes met, the hugest smile covered her face and she bit her bottom lip. The smile was exactly the same as the one she had worn the night I had turned up to the loft wearing nothing but a trench coat after she got my Mom to go to Pride. I barely remember walking up the aisle, I was totally on autopilot, completely mesmerised by the breath-taking woman who was mine. We reached the alter and I felt my Dad kiss me softly on the cheek and then he leaned over and kissed Ashley before taking his seat next to my Mom. Ashley stepped forward and took my hand in hers and we walked a few steps together up to the celebrant who would be marrying us.

As we stood there waiting for the ceremony to begin she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you and my God are you beautiful."

I smiled bashfully and murmured, "I love you too and you are gorgeous." She grinned, causing her nose to crinkle the way I loved so much. We gazed at each other, our eyes expressing all the things we so desperately wanted to say.

"Welcome everyone, we are here today to celebrate the love between Ashley and Spencer as they commit to each other in marriage." I squeezed her hand, excitement and joy racing crazily around my body. Ashley smiled at me, that special smile that is reserved for only me and stroked my hand with her thumb.

"There is no more joyous occasion than when two people, any two people, come together in love. The love between Ashley and Spencer is infinite and limitless, they are two souls who found their other half and can now spend eternity as one. As is said in Corinthians chapter 13, Love is patient and kind and envies no-one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, nor quick to take offence. Love keeps no score of wrongs; does not gloat over other people's sins, but delights in the truth. There is nothing love cannot face. There is no limit to its faith, its hope and its endurance. Love will never come to an end." The celebrant said with a warm smile.

I felt tears of joy start to roll down my face and Ashley tilted her head and gave me a look that said she was feeling everything I was.

"If there is anyone here who has just reason why these two shouldn't be joined together in marriage then please speak up now," the celebrant waited a moment and continued, "I didn't think so," the guests and brides laughed, "Ashley and Spencer have written their own vows so I will hand over to Ashley to say her vows to Spencer."

Ashley cleared her throat and began to speak, her voice husky with emotion, "Spencer Carlin you are my best friend, the love of my life, my family, my everything. I've made mistakes and I've screwed up so many times and I'm so grateful and feel so blessed to actually be here today marrying you. I love you with a strength that I never thought I could feel. With you everything is possible.

You taught me to believe in myself and to believe in others. You taught me to open up and to let people in. I have regretted a lot of things in my life, but I will never regret letting you into my life and my heart. You made me want to be a better person, you made me want to try. You gave me inspiration and you were the first person to ever reach me. You saw something in me I couldn't even see in myself. You saved me you know. Before I met you I was on the fast-track to oblivion but you changed all that. The first day I saw you I was such a bitch to you, but I think it was more because I was instantly attracted to you and it threw me. One look in those cerulean eyes and I was hooked. As we grew closer in our friendship my feelings for you became stronger until you were all I thought about. Your Mom was right, I was always wanting more than friendship with you," Ashley paused and looked over to my Mom to give her a wink causing Mom to laugh, "I remember so clearly the day I realised that I was in love with you. I mean I knew I wanted you and desperately wanted to be with you but I didn't realise it was love until that day at the beach when you told me you thought you were gay. Hearing you say those words made everything possible.

Spencer I love you and I will always love you. Our love has survived so much and keeps moving from strength to strength, I have no doubt in my mind that we will live a long and happy life together filled with love, laughter, family, passion and joy. I am sure I will piss you off repeatedly but I will always be there to win you over, you know you've never been able to resist me Spence." I laughed threw my tears and heard the guests chuckling too. "Spencer I can't promise you that there won't be tough times, but what I can promise you is that I will always be here for you and no matter what life throws at us we will get through it. Our love is the strongest force I have ever felt and it is strong enough to survive anything. Spencer Carlin I love you and I am so blessed to be standing here today, marrying you." Ashley's eyes were full of unshed tears and I felt the smile on my face become so wide I thought my face would split. I mouthed to her, "I love you." And the grin on her face became so blinding I really thought sunglasses would be required.

"Alright now Spencer will read her vows to Ashley," the celebrant said with a warm smile.

I took a deep breath, praying I would get through the vows without crying too much. I was so beyond happy and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I cleared my throat, squeezed Ashley's hand and began, "Soulful almond eyes that see right through me and always have. Eyes that read my every emotion. Eyes that know my thoughts and feelings better than I know them myself. I can hide nothing from you and sometimes I wish I could. What I feel for you is so strong, the intensity and depth of it frightens and overwhelms me sometimes.

I didn't know what it was to be in love until I met you. I thought I did, but as I have learnt since moving to L.A., you love to push me and show me new things. I think you take a perverse kind of pleasure in pushing me to my limits and forcing me to grow. You challenge me and dare me to break the mould.

You blow my mind on a regular basis, you encourage me, challenge me and have helped me to find who I am. I love you for all that you are and all that I am when I'm with you. You Ashley Davies are the love of my life. We have been through a lot to get here. I sometimes wonder how we did. We faced so much slack from so many people, people who couldn't understand what we have. None of that matters now, all of it the good, the bad, the heartbreaking, the beautiful and tragic. Each and every moment brought us here and here is exactly where I want to be, by you side for the rest of my life.

So today, here in front of our friends and family I vow to spend the rest of my life living for you, loving you and being true to you.

Ashley, you are my first and forever love."

As I finished my vows the tears began spilling gown Ashley's face. She looked at me with so much love and adoration, it came off her in waves.

"Now if I could please have the rings?" Kyla and Glen each stepped forward to pass the rings to the celebrant before stepping back beside their respective siblings. We had designed the rings together. They were rather simple but elegant, plain white gold bands with a strip of tiny diamonds in the centre. The inside of each was inscribed with, 'forever love' and the date. The celebrant passed Ashley the ring intended for me. Ashley took my left hand in hers and softly ran her thumb over my knuckles, her eyes locked on mine.

"Ashley, do you take Spencer to be your wife? To be her constant friend, her partner in life and her true love? To love her without reservation, honour and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress and grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"I do," Ashley whispered reverently, sliding the ring onto my finger, her eyes never leaving mine.

The celebrant passed me the ring for Ashley and said, "And Spencer do you take Ashley to be your wife? To be her constant friend, her partner in life and her true love? To love her without reservation, honour and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress and grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"I absolutely do," I said, earning a beaming, nose-crinkling smile from my girl. I carefully slid the ring onto her finger and brought her hand to my lips so I could tenderly kiss the ring. When I looked back up at my girl, a single tear was rolling down her face.

The celebrant grinned happily at us and said, "Today Ashley and Spencer have been joined eternally in love. By the power vested in me, it is my sincere pleasure and honour to announce you married. You may now kiss your wife." Ashley's nose crinkled adorably as she pulled me closer. I willingly sunk into her arms and held her eyes as her lips reached mine. I whispered against her lips, "I love you," and felt her grin before she captured my lips in a passionate kiss that conveyed all the love and joy she was feeling. This kiss was different from the many kisses of our past, it was a promise, a commitment and a beginning of the next chapter in out lives together. I kissed her back with all the love inside me and if Glen hadn't cleared his throat (always subtle that one) I'm sure clothing would have been shed. We broke apart breathing heavily, laughing and crying as we held each other close.

We walked back down the aisle together, accepting congratulations from everyone who could reach us. Ashley never let go of my hand, it was like she was afraid the crowd would sweep me away, not that I was complaining I would hold her hand every second for the rest of my life if I could.

We walked into the marquee to have a few moments to ourselves before heading to the reception. Ashley wrapped her arms around my waist and I looped mine around her neck, "Are you happy Baby?" she asked me with the smile she reserves just for me.

"I think I passed happy about three hours ago, now I'm…well I don't know what I am, I just know that I want to feel like this forever and you're the only person who can ever make me feel this way. I love you Ashley Davies." I murmured, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"I feel exactly the same. I love you so much, Spencer Carlin Davies," she copied my earlier action and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Call me that again," I said with a wide smile.

"My wife, Mrs. Spencer Carlin Davies," she said with a cheeky smirk. I closed the distance between us and kissed her. It started off as a slow, gentle kiss and quickly became hard and passionate. Things would have gotten interesting if Kyla and Aiden hadn't picked that moment to come in and tell us that the photographers wanted to get some photos and that the cars were ready to take us to the hotel. While Kyla and Aiden looked mortified and Ashley looked livid at the interruption, I took the lead and lead them out of the marquee and to the photographers. I had to promise Ashley all number of sexual favours to get her to stop glaring at her sister and Aiden in all the photos.

The ride to the hotel for the reception was spent with me trying to stop Ashley taking off my dress and having her way with me right there in the Rolls Royce, it didn't seem to faze her that my parents were in the car behind us. After a promise of yet more sexual favours I got my wife, god my wife I love that sound of that, to keep her hands mostly to herself and we arrived at the hotel with both of us still clothed.

Once all the guests were seated it was time for us to make our entrance into the huge ballroom that had been decorated for our celebration. Two walls of the huge room were glass which opened up to a large patio filled with flowering shrubs and lanterns. The ballroom itself was covered in red and white roses plus an abundance of candles and Japanese lanterns. There was a small stage which held the band, a group called Quencher who were good friends of Ashley's. It was just on dusk as the party began. The candles and lanterns created a magical atmosphere. It was perfect. The gorgeous drift wood arch from our ceremony had pride of place behind the chairs reserved for Ash and I, the flowers on it having been replaced with fresh ones and subtle fairy lights added for effect.

I drank in the beautiful set up and felt a warm set of arms circle my waist from behind. "What do you think Baby? You like?" Ashley whispered against my ear. The reception had been Ashley's responsibility and she had not disappointed.

"It's perfect Darling," I murmured. I felt her move until she was standing beside me, still clutching me to her. I would willingly stay in her arms forever, and was about to say as much when we were announced and had to make our way into the ballroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be the first to welcome Mrs and Mrs Davies to the floor!"

We walked into the ballroom, hand in hand, to thunderous applause and many flashing camera's (mostly from Mr and Mrs C). We walked to the centre of the dance floor as the band started playing one of my favourite love songs. Ashley pulled me into her arms and we began swaying together to the music, our bodies moving in perfect harmony. She wrapped her arms around my waist while mine found their way around her neck. She placed her mouth next to my ears and softly sung the lyrics to me.

"I wanna laugh  
Until I cry  
Wake up with you each day 'till the day that I die  
Let's go to New Orleans  
And watch the parade  
Take funny pictures, eat jambalaya, and drink lemonade  
And when the day is finally over  
And we stumble home  
Before we sleep  
Baby, marry me

I wanna drive  
Until we get lost  
Lie in a field staring up at the sky  
While you point out the Southern Cross  
Somehow I know  
Without asking why  
That you love me more in a minute  
Than anyone could in a lifetime

Dancing in the parking lot  
While the band plays inside  
Sweep me off my feet  
Baby, marry me

We don't need no preacher man  
Readin' from the Good Book  
And I don't want no fancy dress  
Ain't no ceremony for the vows that I took  
From the moment I met you  
I have been blessed

So let's make a toast  
And drink up the wine  
Here's to you lying here next to me  
Until the end of time

Wherever you are  
I wanna be  
And anything that means anything to ya  
Means everything to me

Sneakin' out the back door  
While they're throwing the rice  
And they'll talk for weeks  
But we're all we need

So baby, if you're free  
Marry me  
Baby, marry me  
Marry me"*

As the last note faded out, Ashley leaned in and kissed me adoringly on the lips. She took my hand and led me to our seats beneath the drift wood arch. As we took our seats she brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it so gently. God I love my wife.

Before long the meal was brought out. Ashley had truly outdone herself with the food. It was a range of fresh seafood and salads followed by a choice of either vegetarian lasagne, salmon and Asian greens or chicken and vegetables. I chose the salmon, it was my favourite, which my wife well knows. Desert was either a mouth-watering chocolate mousse with fresh berries or a triple chocolate cheesecake. I couldn't decide so my Baby shared with me so I could have a bit of both.

Between courses we swayed to the music on the dance floor. We danced with our loved ones, but our eyes were never far from each other and we sort every possible chance to touch each other or to whisper words of love and devotion.

A bit after desert and some more dancing our wedding cake was wheeled out and can I say it was one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen. It was a decent sized three tiered white chocolate mud cake (so my favourite, yes I have a chocolate addiction and no I am not, nor will I ever be, seeking help). The cake was covered in red roses, which I thought were real until Ash happened to mention they were marzipan. They were incredible. I actually saved one and still have it many years later.

My wife stood at my side and together we cut the cake to loud applause (which was rather obnoxious applause from Glen and Aiden, those boys will never fully grow up) and then playfully fed each other to the amusement of the guests. We posed for many photos, but my favourite will always be the one where Ashley has a dollop of icing on her nose as she laughed.

After cake it was time for speeches, which I'm sure is just code word for embarrass the shit out of someone. My lovely brother was first up. "So I just have a few words to say, firstly my Mom threatened to break my bones, and being a surgeon I have not doubt she can, if I didn't thank you all for coming today. So thanks.

Spencer is my baby sister and what a pain in the ass she was! She used to follow me and Clay around like a bad smell and was always getting herself into scrapes which her wonderful big brother had to get her out off." Everyone laughed and I blushed. "Spence was always an independent kid, always doing her own thing. I remember when she was about ten and she decided that she didn't want to be blonde any more," I started to panic, he was not going to tell this story!! Jackass, "so she coloured her hair in with a purple texta, well Mom caught her and made her wash it all out. You'd think that'd deter her but no, later that day she dipped her head in a pot of oil-based green paint that Dad was using to paint the kitchen. Now you'll all know how hard it is to get oil-based paint off anything and well getting it out of Spencer's hair was a nightmare. Mom and Dad had her over a basin in the backyard while they worked turpentine through her hair. They had to use so much of the stuff that she had to actually sleep outside coz the smell was so strong it was making us all sick. Again I ask you'd think that'd stop her right? Well it didn't." Glen paused while everyone laughed. I glared, hard.

"The very next day Spencer disappeared for several hours. Mom and Dad were panicking when she wanders back in with freshly dyed purple hair. She had gone to her friend Deb's house and they had used her older sister's hair dye to dye Spencer's hair a deep, rich purple." The guests all laughed and Spencer buried her face in her hands.

"Well the purple faded and we moved to L.A. which I think was the best thing to ever happen to my baby sister. Her third day at King High and she met Ashley. I will admit I may have had a momentary thing for Ash back then, but I realised she just wasn't my type," Glen winked at Ashley and she smiled at him affectionately, "Spencer risked everything to be with Ashley, even though Ash was one scary chick back in the day. Not many people meet the love of their life at sixteen but Spencer did. I know that they will be together forever. Congrats and I love you both, my two little sisters." Glen raised his glass and a chorus of "cheers" rang out through the ballroom.

Next up was Kyla, "Well unfortunately I don't really have any embarrassing childhood stories of Ashley," ('Thank God,' Ashley mouthed to me), "But I have more than a few stories about catching these two in compromising positions before I finally moved out of the torture that was Ashley and Spencer's love nest. Now as friends and family are present I will not recount the time I walked in and found them going at it on the kitchen bench…with flour everywhere and I mean _everywhere_, but I will recount a moment that showed me what true love really is. It must have been Spencer's third day of college and she came home really upset. To this day I can't honestly tell you why, but what I do remember is Ashley. As soon as she saw Spencer come through the door and noticed the tears in her eyes, Ashley was on her feet pulling Spencer into her arms. I had never seen Ashley like that before. She didn't say a word she just held her. It was like she knew it didn't matter what had happened, Spencer just needed her to be there. It was like the rest of the world fell away and all they saw was each other. Ashley was murmuring something into Spencer's ear that made her smile through her tears. Ashley led her to the sofa and sat down, cuddling Spencer to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They didn't need words, with looks and touches they communicated to each other. It was beautiful.

They taught me what love is, pure and true. They fell in love against incredible odds and while they have struggled at times, their love has been strong enough to pull them through. I honestly think their love will always see them through whatever life throws at them. So Spencer, my new sister, and Ashley, my old one, I love you both and thank you for being a daily reminder that there is love in the world and that true love really exists." Kyla raised her glass and the other guests followed suit. I felt tears in my eyes again and when I gazed at my wife I saw her eyes were watery too. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, earning a chorus of "Awws" from the guests.

The final speech of the night was my Dad, "Well I stand up here today a very proud father. My daughter has married the love of her life and this is all I have ever dreamed for her. From the day Spencer introduced me to Ashley I could see a bond between them that transcended anything I have ever seen. They don't need to speak to communicate, they read each other so well it can be kind of eerie at times.

Ashley has been a member of our family for a long time and today we just make it official. She is and has always been my second daughter and I can think of no one else I would ever want to see my Spencer with. I know I can trust Ashley to love and care for Spencer through out their lives together. I have no problem letting my daughter go today because I know Ashley will always be there for her loving her with all that she has." I felt my girl squeeze my hand and I leaned over to rest my head on her shoulder. "True love is a rare and magical thing and I am so happy to see my daughters find it. I wish you love, passion, joy and a long life together. I wish you adventure and the unknown. I wish you all that is wonderful in the world and I want to say, on behalf of Paula and myself, we love you both very much. Congratulations my girls," Dad lifted his glass and toasted, "To Spencer and Ashley." The guests echoed his toast before clinking glasses. I touched my glass to Ashley's and drank a sip of delicious champagne, smiling at her in amazement. Even after everything I couldn't believe this spectacular woman was mine.

After the speeches we went over to our family and exchanged hugs and kisses, although I did punch Glen for telling the hair dying story. I was talking to Aiden when I felt an all too familiar pair of arms wind their way around my waist. I leaned back against my wife and felt her hold me tighter. "You think we can get out of here now?" She murmured against my neck. Aiden laughed, shook his head good naturedly and wandered off to give us a moment alone.

I turned around in her arms and lay my head on her shoulder, "lead the way Baby." We said a hurried goodbye to our guests before practically sprinting to the lift. Ashley had some trouble keeping her hands to herself in the lift, much to the embarrassment of the elderly couple in there with us. Finally we made it to our floor and Ashley dragged me to our room.

I walked in ahead of her, turning to face her as I head the door softly close. I found her leaning back against the door a luminous smile across her face. I stared into her captivating eyes and said softly, "I love you Sweetheart."

She crossed the room in less than three steps to crush my body against hers as she whispered, "I love you too, so much." She kissed me and eased the zip of my dress down, letting is flow to the floor revealing my other something blue in the form of a matching bra and panties set in a deep blue that matched my eyes. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head and I had to giggle at her. An almost predatory smirk covered her face as she cupped my cheek. I reached out and quickly undid her waistcoat, sliding it over her shoulders and down her arms. I needed to touch her skin, I felt like I would lose my mind if I didn't. I tangled my hands in her gorgeous curls as I leaned into capture her lips once again. This kiss was hard and almost rough, desire and passion well and truly taking over. She started to walk me backwards towards the bed, unfortunately I caught my foot on my dress and ended up falling on my ass with my new wife catapulting down on top of me. We both sat still in shock for a minute before we caught each other's eye and laughed. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead, "God I love you so much Spence."

"I love you too Ash." She knelt beside me before sliding her arms under me. Before I knew what was happening she lifted me up in her arms and laid me gently down on the bed. I have no idea where she got the strength from but god it felt amazing being in her arms like that. She made me feel safe and loved.

Once I was laid out on the bed Ashley shed the remainder of her clothes before she lowered her naked body down on top of mine. I groaned into her mouth as our warm skin came into contact. It was nothing short of divine. Her kisses became more insistent and her hands sought to take me over. I felt rather than saw her removed my bra and panties, my head was thrown back into the pillow and my eyes were slammed shut, trying to keep myself from floating away. Once I was naked I felt Ashley run her finger-tips from my shoulders, down my chest, over my breast and along my stomach to grasp my hips.

"Oh God, Ashley!" I gasped. She didn't hesitate, she slid her hands down to the inside of my thighs and began to tickle the skin there. I instinctively opened my legs further and she quickly settled her centre against mine, thrusting into me with a gentle force. I close my eyes again and moved my body against hers. We start to build up a steady rhythm, getting faster and harder as the friction builds between us.

We were soon both covered in a sheen of sweat, making our bodies' slick as they slid against each other. I am gasping and struggling to get enough oxygen, she is literally taking my breath away. We have made love before but it was different this time. This was the first time I was making love with my wife. It was intense and fervent. No part of our bodies were left untouched or unexplored.

As our bodies hurtled towards a mind-blowing climax my wife kept whispering, rather breathlessly, "I love you, I'll always love you." I kissed her lips just as I tumbled over the edge, my scream of pure ecstasy muffled by her lips. I felt her climax at the same time, her screams mingling with mine.

We made love all night. We just couldn't get enough. Every kiss, every touch just begged for more until finally exhausted and well and truly sated we snuggled in each other's arms to watch the first sunrise of our married life through the gigantic windows of our hotel room.

The sky was painted with soft pinks, blues, purples and gold. I snuggled against her as the sun rose, lighting the earth and making everything look fresh and new. My wife kissed my lips lovingly and pulled me closer against her. I felt her lips against my ear, her breath tickling me as she murmured, "Welcome to the first morning of the rest of your life Mrs. Davies."

***Song is Marry Me by Amanda Marshall. I do not own the song, just a fan!**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Any comments or feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
